lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Edit Requests
Editors who do not have the time, resources, or skills to do a particular edit or task can put it here. This is essentially a community to-do list that anyone can add to. Examples: Add information to (page link), make infobox for (category link), make a page for (name). Short Tasks # Incorporate Archetype into some pages. (Suggestions: [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]], Lady Gisela.) # Figure out which book this quote is from and complete the application it to the Tam Song page: "I didn't want her to face this alone, and I wouldn't stay with my family anyway. They'd always wished they didn't have the shame of ''twins. I wasn't going to let them pass me off as an only child." Tasks of Medium Length WHEEE! ALL DONE Long Tasks 1. Organize moments on ship pages by chronological order (will vary in length depending on the ship page) #Biana and Dex #Biana and Jensi #Biana and Linh #Biana and Tam #Dex and Fitz #Dex and Keefe #Dex and Linh #Dex and Marella #Dex and Stina #Fitz and Linh #Keefe and Biana #Keefe and Linh #Keefe and Sophie #Keefe and Tam #Linh and Marella #Linh and Wylie #Marella and Biana #Marella and Fitz #Oralie and Kenric #Sandor and Grizel #Sophie and Biana #Sophie and Dex #Sophie and Fitz #Sophie and Linh #Sophie and Marella #Sophie and Tam 2. Add page numbers or chapter numbers to ship pages (will vary in length depending on the ship page) * Mark progress here (Ex: "A" pages done): 3. Add and fix links to main character pages such as Fitzroy Avery Vacker and generally fix things up * Fitzroy Avery Vacker (Progress Through X section:) * Dexter Alvin Dizznee (Progress Through X section:) * Keefe Sencen (Progress Through X section:) * Linh Song (Progress: Through the end of "Ability") * Tam Song (Progress: Through the end of "Ability") 4. Update main character pages in sections such as "Books Featured in" or "Relationships" * Sophie Elizabeth Foster (Progress Through X section:) * Biana Vacker (Progress Through X section:) * Fitzroy Avery Vacker (Progress Through X section:) * Dexter Alvin Dizznee (Progress Through X section:) * Keefe Sencen (Progress Through X section:) * Linh Song (Progress Through X section:) * Tam Song (Progress Through X section:) Ongoing Tasks # When creating new pages, make sure to italicize book names (example - Book 5: ''Lodestar). For people in a hurry or source-mode-preferring people, this can be done by putting 2 apostrophes on either side of the phrase ([[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]]) #These are links to "maintenance reports" that often have things in them that need to be dealt with. ## - pages that need links. ## - pages that have gone the longest without an edit. ## - pages that need to be linked to and/or incorporated into other pages. ## - pages that have been edited the least. ## - pages that need to be categorized. ## - templates that need to be categorized. ## - these pages either need a description written or for their links to be removed. ##* This page includes wanted categories, templates, and photos, but they have their own at , , and . ## - expand these pages with information when possible, or quotes and infoboxes when possible. ## - these pages have links to disambiguation pages, and need to be linked to their specific pages. #Expand stubs. Category:Community Category:Browse